


Walker of Worlds

by QueenSheba (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Any suggestions? Not Solas tho, Evolving Tags (Maybe), F/M, I didn't like the available world states, I have a lot of ships okay?, I honestly don't consider swearing a bad thing..., I'm lazy, Idk who I'm gonna pair Ari up with, M/M, Might have plans for him, Modern Girl in Thedas, There are tWO SETS OF HAWKE TWINS??, YO KIDS HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT MINOR CROSSOVERS LIKE WHAT IF I BROUGHT THE DRAGONBORN TO THEDAS, but watch out coz there's an angry dead girl and she does it a lot, so I made my own, there are a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenSheba
Summary: Well, uh, my name is-was Evelyn Arianna Vargas, who liked to go by Ari, and was the eldest of four, but now I'm just Evelyn Trevelyan, who still likes to go by Ari. Um, I was stupid, and, uh, I died, but isn't that how it usually goes? Anyways, I ended up possessing the body of a girl I'd been friends with for, like, five minutes? She was really nice about it, too... But, anyways, now I'm stuck as the Inquisitor with a soul-eating mark on my hand, and the voice of my old (and DEAD!) bully in my head. Guys, even though I know what's going to happen, that doesn't mean I know what I'm doing! So I'm just going to do what I've always done, baffle them with my bullshit and hope they don't notice anything wrong with me.P.S. You're all invited to my funeral, and I encourage you all to give wildly conflicting stories about my life. Just channel your inner Varric, 'kay?-Ari





	1. Evelyn, Meet Evelyn

I won’t lie, I’ve always wished that I was someone other than myself. On the outside my life is perfect, I have great parents who love me, a little sister and two little brothers who look up to me, and many friends who care about me. I live in a nice house, I go to a nice school, what do I have to be depressed about?

    On the inside, though, I have a lot of problems, too many problems. There’s the constant weight of sadness, of incompleteness, in my chest, and the roiling, roaring waves of anxiety in my stomach. My vision is obscured by the haze of indifference and my throat constricts with hatred, for what I don’t know. I’m always tired, if not physically then mentally. And I have no reason, no excuse, for it. I have everything, and I should be happy and complete, but I’m not.

    I guess I just always have the thought that if I was anyone other than myself then I wouldn’t have these feelings, these dark thoughts and negative feelings.

    I’ve been told I’m what’s called ‘passive suicidal,’ in that, say, if a car was barreling down the road, and there was absolutely no way to avoid getting hit and dying, that I’d be okay with it. But it’s true, and there’s no use denying the truth.

    So that’s why I’m so into video games, they’re my escape, my distraction. Isn’t it strange that I find myself more attached to characters than actual people?

    The first time I heard about Dragon Age I had been on youtube, it was an ad for one of the DLC, Witch Hunt, I think. But I fell in love, and before I knew it I was downloading game. My first character was a female Cousland named Lyn. I cried during the massacre, but they were good tears, so it was fine.

    And Alistair! That friggin’ innocent sweet roll… Then there was Zevran, and he was NOT an innocent sweet roll, honestly, the only reason I even recruited him was because he had just gotten his butt kicked in and he was just laying there like ‘Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but you’re cute so please don’t kill me, maybe?’ So thanks Loghain for sending me the sexy assassin.

On a side note, it’s kinda funny ‘cause I really hated Loghain when I first met him, but after reading The Stolen Throne, I might have developed a little, tiny, really, (MINISCULE) crush on him.

But that was a long time ago, I’ve finished Inquisition multiple times already.

But I’ve gotten off track, I tend to do that sometimes. If you’ll recall, I can be described as passive suicidal, but there was always a small part of me the screamed I wouldn’t go with acceptance, that I’d fight to live.

Today, that part of me was proven wrong.

It happened nearly like I described, it was one of those moving trucks, going way too fast in a neighborhood. The driver was on his phone, I think, I couldn’t really tell, I was too busy watching my short life flash before my eyes. In his defense, I should have looked before crossing the road, instead of trusting my peripheral vision.

There were a few thoughts running through my mind as my body was slammed into the small intersection.

One, Sierra and Evan were going to be really sad when they found out I wasn’t coming home. Henry was almost two, he wouldn’t even remember he had another big sister.

Two, the poor truck driver’s life is basically forfeit when my mom get’s a hold of him, she’s one of the best lawyers in the state, if not the country.

Three... so this is how I go, huh? It could have been worse, I could have been dying of cancer, it does run in the family. This isn’t so bad.

* * *

 

When I came back to myself, I was surrounded by an eerily familiar green haze. Except I couldn’t quite place why it was familiar.

“He-hello?” Called a weak, feminine voice. She, whoever she was, had an english accent accompanied by a soft rasp. She didn’t exactly sound good.

I found her quickly, and was shocked and maybe a little horrified when I did. It wasn’t so much that she was sprawled across the dusty ground, it was more that whatever was on her hand, a green tinted light, was eating away at the pure white light at the center of her chest.

“Are you a demon?” She asked tiredly when she finally noticed me.

“I… why would you think that?” I asked, but my voice sounded off, more… whispery, I guess?

“You’re glowing.”

“Am I?” I asked, curiosity in my in my throat in place of hate. I looked down at myself to find that, yes, I was glowing, shining, really, and that I was see-through.

I blinked in surprise. “Huh. Oh, wait, I’m dead, that’s right. Hey, are you dead, too?” I asked before I could stop myself.

“Not yet.” She sighed softly.  
    Oh. “You’re dying, then?” I asked, lowering myself to sit next to her.

She looked at me, then, really looked at me, without suspicion. “Yeah.”

I kicked myself. “I’m sorry.” I said, almost automatically.   
    “I’m more sorry for you, you’re a lot younger than I am.” She said as she eyed me. Something gripped my heart, and suddenly, I was afraid. Usually, I shied away from physical contact, especially with strangers, but this time I didn’t even try to stop myself from reaching for her hand. Her eyes saddened a little when my ghostly little fingers wrapped around her more solid ones.

“You think?” I asked, distractedly. “How old are you?”

She flinched before answering, “Twenty-eight.” She said, before looking at her unoccupied hand, her right hand.We both blinked at it. It was the light I saw before, the green one that fed on the white one. So strange, why is it so familiar? And this woman, she’s so familiar, too… Why?

“I’m almost seventeen, or I was supposed to be. My name’s Evelyn, Evelyn Vargas. But I prefer Ari.” I said, utterly entranced by the light on her hand, and I poked it.

She chuckled at me. “What a coincidence, my name is also Evelyn, but I’m a Trevelyan.”

Trevelyan. And just like that, everything fell into place and the light went on with a click.

“No.” I gasped. “You- you can’t die! You’re supposed to be the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste! You have the Anchor! No, you can’t die. Without you, the world will end!”

“What?” Evelyn laughed. “You’re a strange one, Ari.”

“No, you don’t understand! You were at the Conclave, then Corypheus blew it up, tore a hole in the Veil, in the Sky! Everyone died but you, that mark on your hand is the only thing that can seal the hole, stop the demons from overrunning the world, the only thing that can fix this mess!” I said, grabbing her by the front of her jacket to get her to _understand the severity of her situation_.

I look back now, and I think it was my eyes that she believed, not my words.

“Alright.” She sighed before taking a deep breath. “I believe you. But I’m still dying, I can feel it. What should we do?”

“I- I don’t know!” I looked around, but there was nothing, no one.

After a moment of deathly silence, Evelyn spoke. “I do. I won’t survive this, but you can. You’re basically a spirit, after I’m gone, take my body. You can still have a life, Ari.” She said, sounding winded, and smiled at me.

“What?!” I screeched in shock. “No. No, no, no, Evie, I can’t- I don’t even know how to posses a body! I- I don’t know how to fight, I have problems, I have depression, I- I don’t know anything!”

“You know more than I do. Please, Ari, there’s nothing I can do, and you’re still so young, give yourself this chance, save the world, change it, okay?” She said, her words slurring with sudden exhaustion. “Listen, I… I’m really tired. I think it’s time to go. I wish we could talk more, and I feel like we will, maybe. But until then, promise you’ll try?” She asked me, so softly. I felt fear rise in me, and tears slipped down my face.

“‘Kay… I promise.” My fingers shook, I shook, my incorporeal form flickered like a dying  light bulbs light.

“Thank you… You’ll be fine, Ari. Are you always such a worrier..?” But the light in her eyes was gone before I could reply.

“Ey, ey, Evie. No, I’m not done talking…” My form flickered again.

“Child.”

“Shit.” I swore and spun around. It was another spirit, I think, the one from the game, the one that was some form of the Divine?

‘It doesn’t matter.’ I thought as I furiously wiped my eyes of tears. ‘If she’s- it’s here to fu- to mess with me… ’

**‘What are you going to do? Curl up and cry?’**

‘Shut up, Nefairy.’

**‘Ooh, she told me to shut up, I’m so scared. Stop calling me Nefairy, you little brat!’**

_‘Be quiet!’_

“What do you want?” I snarled at her- it. The spirit, though, was unaffected and moved even closer.

“You see an empty cup and you wish to fill it.” It said, tilting it’s head.   
    “Um, no. I promised I would, doesn’t mean I want to.” I sniffled pathetically. My hand was still wrapped around Evelyn’s own.

“I can help.”

My head snapped up to face it, and I searched it’s face, for what, I don’t know. But I didn’t find it. “Fine.”

It smiled at me, then, and I felt like I was falling, or flying.

“I wish you luck, Walker.”

That was the last thing I remember.

.


	2. Evelyn, Meet Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast... And Leliana the Nightengale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I think the title says enough. I get to meet Cassie and Leliana, great right? Wrong! Cassandra wants to chew my face off and Leliana's all stab-happy! Poor Leliana, my little sweet roll, I'll find a way to fix you...  
> -Ari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking."  
> 'Thinking.'  
> When it's BOLD 'Thinking.' that's Nefairy putting her two cents in. Hopefully this chapter clears her up a bit... Just go with it, 'Kay?  
> -Her Majesty, Queen Sheba

I won’t lie, I was purposefully being a little shit and getting on everyone's nerves.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” Cassandra hissed, her venom made of grief, as she circled me like a wolf circles its prey. 

‘Cassandra definitely looks the part of a wolf.’

After the whole Tears Incident, as I’ve taken to calling it, I awoke to find myself surrounded by soon-to-be-Inquisition guards, their swords drawn, their faces grim. Then the door slammed open and Satan arrived. I still don’t know which one of them is Satan, though, I’ll have to wait and see.

“Well, the first thing that comes to mind is that I’m innocent.” I replied after a moment. I said it sarcastically, too, I must have some sort of death wish.

I knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say, ‘cause let me tell you, Cassandra’s eyes almost popped out of her head, they bulged so much. “The Conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead… Except for you!” She spat out the last part, like it- like I was poison. It almost hurt my feelings, which isn’t all that hard to do, considering me being me.

‘Cassandra is definitely Satan.’

“Then I guess I’m either the luckiest girl alive, or the unluckiest.”

“Explain this.” Cassandra snarled, her face contorted with mounting rage, as she shoved a hand, that was never meant to be my own, in my face.

A face that wasn’t my own.

“I got it from the thrift store.” I said with the straightest face possible. I figured that since I already had a decent hole, I might as well keep digging.

“Wha- You’re lying!”

Leliana pushed Cassandra back. “We need her Cassandra.” 

Cassandra hissed before taking a calming breath, and shot a look to the ceiling in the universal ‘Lord, give me strength.’

Leliana turned to me. “Do you remember what happened? How this all began?”

“Not really,” I lied easily. I mean, I’d been doing it most my life, ‘No, mom, I’m happy, don’t worry.’ and all that. “I remember a lady in a… white get-up.” Translation? The spirit shined white, but I’m not going to tell you she was a spirit, ‘cause then you’d spear me.

“A woman?” Leliana said, almost in disbelief. God, it’s just like in game, Leliana, my little sweet roll, I need to mellow you out so we can be friends!

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift.” Cassandra sighed. As Leliana disappeared through the door, but not before throwing a suspicious look my way, as Cassandra knelt down and unlocked my shackles with a key and a sneer.

“Follow me, I’ll show you the damage you’ve caused.” She said with an accusing and icy glare.

“It wasn’t me, okay? I barely have enough energy and willpower to get out of bed in the morning, let alone commit an act of terrorism.”

“A sugared tongue will not help you in the face of justice. There will be a trial, that is all I can promise.” Cassandra said, and pushed the thick door of the chantry open easily. 

Outside, there was the quiet hustle of a scarred people, their glares bouncing off my skin and soul somewhat easily. What did I care what they thought? They don’t know me, I don’t know them. The sky leaked green from the tear in it, “the Breach.” It was definitely more intimidating in real life, let me tell you. With each crack the world seemed to shiver, and my palm pulsed with pain, but I ignored it. 

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” She said, and turned to me. “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“Must’ve been some kickin’ C4.” I said under my breath. But I guess I didn’t say it softly enough, me and my smart mouth, because Cassandra glared at me.

“What was that?”

“I said, I didn’t know explosions could do that.”

“Well, this one did.” She said. “Unless we act, the Breach will grow until it swallows the whole world.”

“That would be bad.” I said. 

‘Time to get me some Cassandra Approves.’ 

“Alright, I understand. I will do everything in my power to seal the Breach.” I said, with as much conviction as I could muster.

Cassandra gave me a piercing, searching, look, and I guess she found whatever she was looking for because the next moment I found myself out of binds and jogging after her. Even though I’m a lot taller in this body than I was in my old one, Cassandra was taller still and was able to outpace me easily.

God- Maker, it was so weird to say that, I never wanted to be a bodysnatcher!

**‘Yeah? Well, I had no choice.’**

I had forgotten about the sudden bursts of pain my hand would be going through, ‘cause not even ten feet away from the first bridge did the pain take me straight to my knees.

“Cat scat! Oh G-Maker, what?! Why?!” I said, and bit the inside of my mouth, hard. 

“I should have told you earlier, each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you.” Cassandra said as she helped me to my feet with a slightly sympathetic look, but no more that slightly, ‘cause Cassandra Pentaghast has a reputation to uphold.

‘Really now? I had no idea!’ 

**‘Would you stop whining? Why did I have to get stuck with you?’**

‘Wasn’t it so you could experience life through my eyes? So you could understand why bullying is wrong?’

**‘Shut up, you worthless nat!’**

‘Someone doesn’t understand the lesson she’s supposed to me learning.’

**‘THE ONLY REASON I’M HERE IS BECAUSE YOUR SATAN WORSHIPPING COUSIN BOUND ME TO YOUR BODY!’**

‘’Cause you were bullying me. And Amarianna isn’t a Satan worshipper, she’s just different.’

**‘You bitc-’**

_ ‘Be quiet!’ _

Cassandra led the way until we came to the second bridge, the one that was going to get blown up by descending demons, so before Cassandra had the chance to charge in, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly.

The look of pure fury on her face when she spun around almost made me wish I’d let her fall. Almost.

I didn’t have to say anything, she figured out pretty quick what I’d saved her from, and it was only then did she say anything even remotely nice to me since our first meeting. “Thank you.” She said, almost under her breath as she gracefully jumped down the large steps of ruble.

“No problem.” I replied, also under my breath, and followed her.

I had been anticipating the fight with the two demons, the ‘tutorial fight’ that is. The only problem was that I don’t exactly have combat experience, and I didn’t know what the original Evelyn was supposed to be. Wouldn’t it just suck if I was a mage? Mage’s get so much shit, just for breathing.

But the first demon had sprung up, and Cassandra quickly charged it, leaving me with my own demon.

‘Please don’t be a staff, please, of please, don’t be a staff…’

“Daggers! Sweet Je- Frick- Sweet Andraste! I have no idea how to use them, but at least I’m no mage...” I said, and turned to face my opponent… And despair gripped my heart.

I laughed.

“Please, I’ve been besties with despair almost my whole life.” I said, and dropped into a drive roll. 

‘It’s fantastic to know that those three years of gymnastics paid off.’

I moved to slice, but my query was faster than I was, and before I knew what was happening it was behind me.

‘Well, shit.’

**‘Freeze it, you idiot!’**

‘I’m not a mage! I can’t!’

But it’s claws were already coming down and I threw my arms up instinctively, waiting for the blow that never came.

‘Oh, please, no, I don’t wanna be a mage!’

Looking up, I found that, yes, the demon was in fact covered in ice, and I panicked. 

“Fffffuc-” I swore, and smashed it easily, almost too easily, with the hilt of one of my blades. It shattered noiselessly, thankfully, and before Cassandra was done with her fight.

But then Cassandra turned, “What do you think you’re doing?!” She yelled at me, her face contorting the way it does when she’s…  _ disgusted. _

I knew what I had to do, and wordlessly dropped my blades.

“S-sorry…” I said, looking at me feet. But I saw as Cassandra blinked at me incredulously.

“No, wait,” She said, sheathing her sword. “I can not expect you to go unarmed, it is not safe and I can not protect you.” 

Quickly, I scrambled for the blades and looked at her expectantly.

“Here, “ She said. “Take these, you may need them.” I wasn’t actually prepared for the potions, and it took me a second to get them hooked onto Evie’s utility belt, my utility belt.

‘Why is it so hard for me to get over that woman? I only knew her for five minutes!’

**‘She was the first person you saw die, right? That’s always hard.’**

‘You sound like you know.’

**‘Of course I do, I’ve been through it, you stupid whore.’**

‘Okay, okay, I’m sorry.’

But that wasn’t really a major concern right now, I had bigger fish to fry. Like me having to fight more demons when I don’t know how to use daggers, and I can’t let anyone know I’m a mage, but, shit, I’m going to meet Solas soon, and he’s definitely going to know I’m a mage!

This. Is. Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is new, I'm posting chapters a lot more frequently than I normally would, but it'll slow down somewhere between chapters 10 through 20, just a heads up.  
> Please remember to leave a comment and a kudos, they make me happy and tell me to keep writing!  
> No Arsonists.  
> -Her Majesty, Queen Sheba


	4. Evelyn, Meet Varric Tethras and Solas the Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm fighting demons and making friends, I thought I was a mage but... Solas says the opposite, and I think he knows what I'm talking about. Something weird is going on here, guys. Why am I so tired all of a sudden?  
> -Ari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in two days?! I must be crazy!  
> -Her Majesty, Queen Sheba

I won’t lie, fighting demons is terrifying. They’re hard to hit, but when you do, they don’t even flinch! They just keep coming until they’re dead. 

And even then, they’ll just reform in the Fade…

“We’re almost there, you can almost hear the fighting!” Cassandra barks over the increasing wind. 

‘Why did Evie’s hair have to be so long?’ I think to myself, my hair slapping me in the face,  _ again _ . But, at least it’s a gorgeous shade of red...

“Who’s fighting?” I couldn’t help myself from asking, as I tried to wipe  _ demon guts off my face _ .

“You shall see soon enough,” She replies. “There! Quickly, we must help them!” And suddenly we’re in the most intense fight I’ve ever been in. 

The game lied, there were a  _ shit ton _ more demons than they said there were. I almost died! Again!

Looking around as much as I dared, I could see Varric firing Bianca with practiced ease, bringing down demon after demon. And Solas, with simple waves of his staff, electrocuting whole groups of enemies. Cassandra was brutal, carving messily through her opponents.

But I should really focus on me, and trying not to die.

“Armed with bows, daggers, and any number of dirty tricks, the rogue’s primary focus is damage: tearing foes down one at a time with systematic efficiency.” I whisper to myself as I dive roll behind my second demon, quickly slicing through its back, killing it. “Rogues commonly use a mixture of stealth and mobility to reach positions of advantage, be it a sniper’s perch away from enemy blades or behind an unsuspecting mage.” I continued. I had no idea how to enter stealth, but I could do the mobility part just fine. Obviously. 

“Deadly and resourceful, rogues can tip the balance of any strategic assault.” I finished reciting the rogue description under my breath. I am a rogue, I must be able to fight like one.

On a side note, I  seem to have photographic memory, but it only works for things fandom related. Like I can recite every first line of every Harry Potter book, I can repeat every Thu’um in skyrim, and I can quote the intro to supernatural flawlessly.

What’s the powerhouse to the cell? I can’t fucking remember. Did my mom ask me to do something? Probably, but whatever it was I can’t remember.

‘Tis bullshit, I say.

Before I knew it, the demons were gone and Solas had me by the wrist, “Quickly, before more come through!” He said. But then I felt something run through my arm, it was cold, and smelled like a cold morning. I realized it was his mana, of course, he had to run his mana through the mark to make it work, to get it to do what he wanted it to do. 

**‘He is the ultimate bad guy, isn’t he?’**

‘No, he’s just confused. He’s trying to fix his mistakes, but he’s doing it the wrong way.’

Nefairy scoffed.  **‘I’m sure, dumbass.’**

“Well, that felt weird. What did you do, exactly?”

“I did nothing, the credit is yours.”

No! Shush, be quiet, don’t say it! “You mean this fine piece of bullshit?” Frick, I need more self-control.

“I- What?” Solas said, his face scrunched in recoil. Huh, that was interesting. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” He said. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, it seems I was correct.”

I’ll give it to him, he makes lying through your teeth an art form, if I hadn’t known beforehand that he was a lying bastard, I would have believed him.

But that was Cassandra’s cue. “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” She said, easily inserting herself into the conversation.

“Possibly.” Solas said. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” He said in the sweet molasses that was his voice. Solas, why is your voice so yummy?

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” A decidedly roguish voice said, and I turned to meet the eyes of one Varric Tethras. And his chest hair, it’s marvelous.

“Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” He said smoothly, as he winked at Cassandra. I could almost feel her hackles rising. I ship it.

Now, if I was not me I would have probably squealed, or screamed, in excitement and mauled the poor bastard. But I am me, and I’ve had many years of practice in keeping a straight face. Still, it was kinda hard shoving my crazy down.

“Nice to meet you, Varric. I’m Evelyn,” I said, and reminded myself that I wasn’t a Vargas anymore. “Evelyn Trevelyan, but I go by Ari.”

“You may reconsider that stance, in time.” Solas said under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Aww, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Varric said with a sardonic grin.

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra butted in. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me.” He said. Yes, Varric, we need you, I need you. I won’t survive Chuckles without your banter...

Cassandra turned away, making a… disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

Varric turned to me, a grin on his face. “Ari, huh? There’s gotta be a story behind that.”

I snorted. ‘You have no idea.’   
“There is, maybe one day I’ll tell it to you, but for now, let's focus on not dying, yeah?” I said with a grin.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see that you still live.” He said, and I turned around. He set me on edge.

‘Why is he treating me like he would any other Inquisitor? I’m technically a spirit possessing a body, he knew what Cole was almost immediately If he’s not gonna call me out on it then he should at least be acting differently.’

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric said, with that grin of his. His chest hair really was amazing, it even shined! I’m not kidding, the light bounced off his fricken chest hair like it would gold. Varric, be my friend!

It took some effort, effort I’m not used to putting in, but I managed to keep the suspicion and snark out of my voice. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.” I said in curiosity, with a hint of admiration. By the look on his face, he took it hook, line, and sinker.

‘Solas Slightly Approves.’

“Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra said, with no really edge to her tone. I guess Solas has managed to prove himself to her. Good on him.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra.” He said in the gentle, almost patronizing tone of a teacher. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.” 

‘Yeah, and whose fault is that? Come on, you Egg, can’t you see this is the wrong path?’

But I would never say that to his face, instead, I said, “That’s really good of you.”

His ears seemed to turn a bit pink at my words, though I’m more inclined to think it was the cold, and he said, “Rather, it’s sensible, although sense seems to be in short supply right now.” He turned to Cassandra. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen.” Liar. “You’re prisoner is not a mage, though I find it difficult to think that any mage could wield this kind of power.”

‘Wait… What?! But I froze the despair demon! What are you trying to pull here, Solas?!’

**‘Maybe you're more like you Satan worshipping cousin than I thought.’**

‘What’s that supposed to mean? And stop calling Amarianna a Satan worshipper!’

**‘You are so fucking dense. Figure it out on your own.’**

‘Nefairy? Don’t ignore me!’

Cassandra sighed. “Understood.” She said. “We must get to the forward camp, quickly.”

Varric sighed. “Well, Bianca’s excited!”

Cassandra hadn’t noticed that I had been bolting off and looting everything I could remember, which was a lot, but now I was in a group and they’d probably notice sooner or later. The others were already on the other side of the destroyed wall, but I was looting a dead mage for his staff and collecting the gold from the rubble.

“Here.” I said to Solas, and handed him the staff. “It’s more powerful that your other one, I think.” He gave me a strange look, and I felt him run some of his mana through it. He was slightly shocked, I could tell, but he hid it well, as well as the look he threw me.

Cassandra pounced on me, “How could you? Stealing from the dead… Have you no shame?” She spat. I honestly hadn’t considered her reaction, it wasn’t a strange one, either, hers was basically the same attitude as it was back on Earth. I should remember this isn’t a game.

“Miss Cassandra, “ I said in the tone I typically reserve for teachers. “I could go into a full-blown speech about the necessity of it, but I’m really tired and I just want to get this over with. I get that you think it’s wrong and I’m sorry if I offend you, but if you don’t like it, don’t do. I, however, will.” I said as I took the lead walking  down the icy path.

“Demons ahead.” Solas called out in warning, but I had already seen them. I guess I had figured out stealth, because after the fight Varric complimented me on how seamlessly I slipped into it. I didn’t dwell on it too long, for some reason I was becoming exhausted, and it was unusual, I typically don’t tire out this suddenly.

I didn’t stay conscious for too long after that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, I know I did. So if you did please remember to leave a comment and a kudos on your way out!  
> -Her Majesy, Queen Sheba


End file.
